


Queen's Duty

by StormyDaze



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Other, Raped in Public, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: In order to spare theMuntjac,Margo offers herself up to theSika.





	Queen's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Margo bites her lip. “Does it have to be another boat?”

The Pirate King raises one very hot eyebrow. “Did you have someone else in mind?”

Margo shrugs. “Look, if someone has to fuck the boat, I’ll do it. It’s not the kinkiest thing I’ve done.”

The Pirate King appears to be impressed despite herself. “Now this, I gotta see,” she says. “Let me check with the _Sika_ , see what he thinks.”

She’s back in a few minutes, a smug smile on her face. “All right,” she says. “If you can get him off, we’ll let your boat go.”

So now Margo is standing in on the deck of the _Sika_ , wondering what to do next. 

The pirates have formed a circle around her, five or ten feet away on all sides, trapping her. She can’t back out now, even if she wanted to. In the back of the crowd, behind a worried-looking Tick, she sees the Fairy Queen, watching dispassionately.

“All right, _Sika_!” she shouts. “Here I am! Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Maybe you need to show some skin!” the Pirate King shouts. The rest of the pirates cheer and clap. “Come on, give _Sika_ a show!”

Margo grits her teeth and fumbles with the buttons of her dress. Several of the pirates offer to “help” her, but she snarls at them, and they laugh but don’t come any closer.

She peels the dress off and tosses it to the ground. Her shift is easier to get off, and it joins the dress. Fillory isn’t big on modern underwear, but one of her first acts as queen was to redesign the royal wardrobe, including something resembling a bra and panties. Before she can think too much about it, she strips these off too. She makes to throw them on the pile of clothing on the deck, but one of the pirates snatches her panties from midair and shoves his face in them, giving them a big sniff. Everyone laughs.

Margo shivers a little in the wind blowing off the sea. She feels exposed and vulnerable, with all of these eyes on her. “Come on, _Sika_ , show me what you’ve got!” she shouts, covering her fear with bravado.

Something thrusts upward between her legs, and Margo shrieks and tries to jump out of the way. She looks down and screams again. There are _tentacles_ coming up out of the deck. They have the same brown grain as the wood planks, but the cold wetness is decidedly unwoodlike, and they’re lined with suckers like the tentacles of an octopus. One curls around her ankle and begins to inch up her leg, the suckers leaving little red marks behind. 

She feels another one behind her, caressing her ass. She tries to turn around but the tentacle around her ankle trips her. Before she can hit the deck, the _Sika_ grabs her around the waist.

Then there are tentacles all over her, wrapped around her wrists, holding her in midair, pulling her legs wide. Margo struggles. “No, stop, put me down!” she says. Even as she says it, she knows she has to endure this, that she can’t ask the _Muntjac_ to go through this in her place. But there has to be another way. Even if she could just have a minute to adjust, just slow down a second…

The _Sika_ is not slowing down. A tentacle slams into her pussy, brutally stretching her to her limits. “Fuck!” Margo shouts. “Don’t boats do foreplay?”

A minute later, she regrets asking. She feels a tentacle circling her clit, and then a sucker latches onto it and begins to, well, suck. Margo’s back arches at the touch. It’s like lightning shooting through her, pleasurable and painful all at once. The tentacle in her pussy writhes within her, curling in on itself in order to force more of itself inside her, but it hurts a little less now that she’s wet enough to ease the way. She bites back a moan.

She’s barely aware of the pirates hooting and jeering around her. They’ve crowded closer to her, and she feels a little claustrophobic. The pirates in her limited scope of view have their hands down their pants, furiously jerking off, and she hates that she still has it in her to be embarrassed about this. She’s the High fucking Queen, and if she had magic she’d blow them all to smithereens for this disrespect.

Another slimy tentacle circles around her sensitive asshole, and she shudders. “Don’t—” she starts, but chokes on the rest of the words as the tentacle shoves inside her, thick and cold. It begins to pound in and out of her in time with the one in her pussy, filling her so full. The stretch burns worse than anything Margo has ever felt before, but it comes with shocks of heat that build in her core, and she finds herself thrusting her hips back onto the tentacles, chasing them every time they pull out. 

More tentacles latch suckers onto her nipples, pinching viciously in a way that makes Margo’s vision white out. They rub against her, her belly, her thighs, her breasts, her neck. She’s drowning in sensation, the feeling of things writhing all over her and in her. They reek of the briny scent of the ocean, and when one ventures up her cheek, Margo opens her mouth and captures it. It tastes like the sea as well, so salty it’s bitter, and she sucks hard on the tip, massaging it with her tongue.

She comes hard, jerking in the _Sika’s_ grasp, screaming around the tentacle in her mouth. Apparently this is enough to push some of the pirates over the edge as well, and their moans of satisfaction echo in her skull as warm droplets of their come splatter over her face, back, and legs. The _Sika_ doesn’t even seem to notice. It doesn’t slow it’s relentless pounding, and soon Margo comes again. This time there’s an edge of desperation to it, the pain of overstimulation beginning to drown out the reluctant pleasure. Tears, burning hot, drip down onto the tentacles below her. She wonders if she’s made a terrible mistake, if this is going to kill her. Raped to death by a sentient boat. She hopes Tick is smart enough to lie about how she died, say something heroic. It doesn’t seem likely.

All of a sudden, the tentacles give a mighty thrust in unison, stuffing her fuller than ever before. They pulse and thrash for a moment in what Margo can only imagine is orgiastic bliss, and then finally, they still.

They’re gone as quickly as they arrived, leaving her slimy and shaking on the deck of the ship, her face pressed into the wood and her well-fucked ass in the air. A shadow crosses her face. Margo forces herself to her hands and knees and shoves tangled hair out of her face. The Pirate King looms over her, grinning. 

“Well now, High Queen Margo,” she says. “Still want to parlay?”


End file.
